Juego de Gemelas
by Bree Tanner Cullensblackhale
Summary: Nessie y Lizzie son gemelas. Nessie vive con su padre y Lizzie vive con su madre. Ninguna sabe de la existencia una de la otra y las dos viven anhelando a sus padres. ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentren en un campamento? Que Comienze el juego. Todos Humanos
1. Chapter 1

Disclairmer: Twilight Pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, asi como Juego de Gemelas pertenece a Walt Disney.

Espero q les agrade

Esta historia se me ocurrió al final de la película "Juego de Gemelas" de Lindsay Lohan. Claro cambie un poco el orden de la historia original. Haciéndolo a mi manera.

Espero que les guste y no me tiren tomatazos xD

Y a mis queridísimas lectoras de "Viva el Rock": mil perdones! T.T mi inspiración se había tomado unas buenas vacaciones y hasta hoy pude echarle las cuentas encima u.u

* * *

Chapter 1: Campamento

**Nessie pov**

Tenía 11 años, tenía el cabello de mi padre, pero liso, me llegaba hasta la cintura y tenia los ojos chocolates. Mi padre decía que era toda una princesa de cuentos de hadas

Mi padre me enviaba a un campamento de verano, según tenia entendido, era el primero y el último al que iba. Estoy iba ser emocionante.

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Napa despidiéndome de mi padre y mi nana la cual se llamaba Rose y estaba conmigo técnicamente desde que naci.

Mi padre estaba tan triste que no me soltaba.

-Nessie cuídate mucho—dijo mi nana mientras me abrazaba

-tranquila nana, me cuidare o si no moriré en el intento—dije mientras le abrazaba con fuerza

-no digas eso ni en broma ¿entendiste?—dijo mi nana

-si, nana. Me cuidare—y la solté. Luego me dirigí a mi padre, que me miraba con semblante triste. Parecía un ángel abandonado, en efecto así era, mi madre y mi padre se separaron cuando yo era bebe. Mi padre me abrazo con fuerza y me levanto del suelo.

-Renesmee prométeme que te cuidaras mucho- dijo mi padre.

-lo prometo papa—dije. Me bajo.

-llamada para los pasajeros que van con destino a Washington.

-ese es mi vuelo. Adiós papa, adiós rose—me despedí y fui a mi vuelo.

Me subí al avión y me senté en mi puesto.

Esta semana esperaba que estuviera genial. Agarre la foto de mi mama y me la puse en el pecho. Esperaba conocer amigas en ese campamento.

**Lizzie pov**

Tenía 11 años, tenía los ojos de mi mama y según la foto tenia el cabello de mi padre, me llegaba hasta la cintura. Mi mama me enviaba a un campamento de verano, le tuve que suplicar que me dejara ir, ya que se empeño en que no, pero mi abuelo la tuvo que convencer. Al final lloro por 3 horas ya que decía que nadie le quería, le estuve diciendo que yo la quería pero que quería ir y al fina me entendió y durante una semana no me pudo soltar, me llevaba a su estudio, me enseñaba sus diseños nuevos.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Londres, mi vuelo era primera clase, cortesía de mi mama. Mi mejor amigo y mayordomo Emmett me vino a traer. El pobre estaba triste, cuando llegue a la sala de espera de los vuelos a la espera de que me llamaran, me abrazo con sus abrazos que rompen huesos.

-te voy a extrañar mucho, pequeña—dijo Emmett.

-tranquilo Emm, yo también te voy a extrañar mucho—dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Me levanto de suelo. Y luego me bajo

-los pasajeros con destino a estados unidos, presentarse a la puerta 9—dijo el operador.

-adiós Emm. Nos vemos en una semana—dije

-adiós pequeña y cuídate—dijo Emmett.

Y me fui a la puerta 9, me subí al avión de primera clase, y me senté en mi puesto.

Esta semana iba estar interesante. Saque la foto de mi papa, y me la puse en el pecho. Solo esperaba no tener problemas por que si no, conocerían mi lado malo.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto de Seattle, una limosina – otra vez cortesía de mi mama—me esperaba. Me subí a el y guarde la foto de mi padre en mi maleta. Y me dedique a ver por ventanilla, en todo el viaje al campamento forks. Cuando llegue ya había bastantes niños y niñas. El conductor bajaba mi maletas, me despedí de el. Y me senté a esperar que me llamen

-Hola, tu debes ser Elizabeth Swan. Yo soy Alison Green, la recreadora y ella es mi madre y directora Diana Green—dijo Alison mientras señalaba a la persona que estaba a su lado—te enseñaremos todo el campamento y luego te llevaremos a tu casa de verano, donde estarás con 3 niñas mas, ok—asentí y llamaron a los demás niños.

**Nessie pov**

Cuando llegue al campamento, agarre mi bolso y me puse donde estaban las demás niñas.

-hola, yo soy Alison Green, su recreadora durante esta semana. Y ella es mi madre y la directora del campamento: Diana Green. Les aseguramos que se divertirán mucho y harán muchos amigos y amigas. Les enseñaremos todo el campamento y luego les llevare a sus respectivas casas—dijo Alison y empezamos a caminar. Nos enseñaron el comedor, el lago, la zona de juegos y luego nos llevaron a nuestras respectivas casas.

- Allie Reazer, Ashley Masen, Sophie Bustamante y Renesmee Cullen se quedaran en esta casa—dijo señalando una casa, entramos las demás niñas y yo, tenia 4 camas separadas y 4 repisas para poner sus cosas. Agarre la cama que estaba entre dos más. Y puse mi bolso y me senté en la cama

-bueno, vamos a presentarnos—dijo una de las chicas—Mi nombre es Ashley Masen pero me pueden llamar Aly.

-Mi nombre es Allie Reazer pero me pueden llamar Al—dijo la otra chica

-Mi nombre es Sophie Bustamante—dijo una de las chicas

Ahora era mi turno

-Mi Nombre es Renesmee Cullen pero me pueden llamar Nessie—dije. Las chicas me miraron raro

-oye, tu sobrenombre es el mismo nombre del monstruo del lago Ness. ¿Quién te lo puso?—dijo Al

-mi nana, decía que era un mounstrico cuando era bebe, así que me lo puso. Ya me acostumbre con el tiempo a que me diga así, hasta mi padre me lo dice—les explique

-ah—dijeron todas

-bueno vamos a desempacar y luego vamos al lago a nadar—dijo Sophie. Asentimos.

Desempacamos y arreglamos todo en la repisas. Puse la foto de mi padre encima del gabetero, y dentro de la primera gaveta, puse la foto de mi madre. Allie miro la foto de mi padre.

-Nessie, ¿ese es tu padre?—asentí—dios pero si es bello. ¿Cuál es su nombre?—las chicas se pusieron atrás de Allie para ver la foto

-Edward Cullen—dije

-¿esta soltero?—dijo Ashley

-si, esta soltero, pero sigue amando a mi mama—dije poniendo cara triste. Las chicas pusieron la foto de mi padre en su lugar.

-¿tu mama esta muerta?—dijo Sophie.

- no, ella y mi padre se separaron cuando yo era bebe. Mi padre decía que ella me amaba más que a nada en el mundo…aquí tengo una foto de ella, pero esta justo por la mitad—y les enseñe la foto.

-ella es…-y se callo- ¿no sabes como se llama?

-no—dije algo triste.

- tu mama tiene una belleza natural asombrosa—dijo Allie—tienes sus ojos.

-si, es lo único bueno—dije y guarde la foto—bueno vamos a ponernos los trajes de baño y vamos a nadar—dije y las chicas se desvistieron, nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño, agarramos nuestras toallas y salimos hacia el lago.

**Lizzie pov**

Después del recorrido, me pusieron en una casa con 3 chicas más. Empezamos a presentarnos

-Mi nombre es Kira Cronwel.

-Mi nombre es Alison Newton, pero me pueden llamar Ali.

-Mi nombre es Rosie Masen, pero me pueden llamar Rose.

Me tocaba a mí.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Swan, pero me pueden llamar Lizzie.

-bueno, ahora desempaquemos y luego vamos a la zona de juegos a ver que juegos hay este día—dije y asintieron. Puse mis cosas en la repisa y la foto de mi madre encima del gabetero y guarde la foto de mi padre en una de las gavetas. A una de las chicas le llamo la atención la foto de mi mama.

-¿eres hija de Isabella Swan?—dijo Kira. Asentí—ella es una diseñadora fabulosa. Le diseño el vestido de novia a Beyonce y a otras artistas mas—dijo emocionada. Las chicas vieron la foto de mi mama y se pusieron hablar, hasta que una dijo.

-¿esta casada?—pregunto Rosie.

-No, no se volvió a casar, creo que aun no ha podido olvidar a mi padre—dije con tono triste.

-¿tu padre esta muerto?—pregunto Rosie otra vez.

-no, el y mi mama se separaron cuando era bebe. Mi mama nunca habla de el… aquí tengo una foto de mi padre, pero esta justo por la mitad—y se las enseñe. Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas.

-Tu padre es bellooooooooo—dijo Kira-tienes su pelo.

-si, eso es lo bueno. Es bello, pero algún día lo veré.

-por que, ¿no lo conoces?—dijo Ali

-no, ni siquiera se como se llama—dije—bueno ya hablamos mucho, vamos a la zona de juegos—dije un poco molesta. Guarde la foto de mi padre en una de las gavetas y Salí con las chicas directo a la zona de juegos.

* * *

Si les gusto: déjenme un review

Si la amaron: déjenme un review

Si la aborrecieron: escríbanme una queja y déjenme un review xD jeje

Espero con todo el corazón que les haya gustado… si no mi inspiracion tendrá serios problemas y perderá su sueldo xD

Bree Tanner Cullensblackhale (anteriormente Danielle Von Cullen)

-_la oscuridad es el lugar que rige nuestros corazones-_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ¿Gemelas? Ni soñarlo.

Nessie pov

Después de nadar un rato en el lago. Quise un poco de competencia, así que pensé en ir a la zona de Juegos.

-Chicas, ya me canse de nadar. Vamos a ducharnos y a vestirnos y vamos a la zona de juegos.

-si, yo también me canse de nadar. Apoyo a Nessie—dijo Sophie

-si, yo también quiero ir, pero ¿no creen que deberíamos comer algo?—dijo Allie.

-pero, si todavía no ha sonado la campana del almuerzo. Vamos a ducharnos y luego vemos que es lo que hacemos- Dijo Ashley

-si—dijimos todas.

Después de salir del agua. Nos duchamos y nos vestimos. En ese momento sonó la campana de almuerzo y salimos disparadas hacia el comedor. Agarramos las bandejas y empezaron a servirnos, la comida de hoy era: hamburguesa y de postre una manzana. Nada mal.

No sentamos en unas de las mesas, y empezamos a comer. Dos chicos se pararon con dos bandejas en la mano:

-hola, mi nombre es Daniel Mason y el es Kyler Cronwel. ¿Nos podemos sentar con ustedes?

-claro—dije y se sentaron—mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen, pero me pueden decir Nessie. Y ellas son Ashley Masen, Allie Reazer y Sophie Bustamante—las chicas los saludaron.

-oye, te dicen como el mounstro del lago Ness—dijo Daniel

-si, me lo puso mi nana. Pero ya me acostumbre a que me digan así—dije comiendo mi hamburguesa.

-oye, ¿piensan ir a la zona de juegos?—asentimos—dicen que hay una chica. Que un as en el deporte de esgrima —dijo Kyler.

-eso ya lo veremos—dije—toda persona tiene un punto débil—dije sonriendo.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la zona de juegos.

Lizzie pov.

Estábamos en la zona de juegos. Había derrotado a unos cuantos en el esgrima, ese deporte lo practicaba desde los 6 años. Sonó la campana del el almuerzo y me quite el traje y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor. El almuerzo de hoy era: Hamburguesa y de postre una manzana. Supongo que así eran las comidas aquí en estados unidos. Agarramos nuestras bandejas y nos servimos. Nos sentamos. Y empezamos a comer.

-Lizzie ¿Cómo haces para derrotar a todos tus oponentes?—dijo Kira.

-Practico ese deporte desde los 6—dije con naturalidad.

La gente el comedor empezaba a murmura cosas, me pregunte que era. Parece que Kira si lo oyó.

-Lizzie, parece que alguien te reto—dijo Kira.

-¿Cómo se llama, el o la que me reto?—dije, un poco molesta.

-dicen que se llama. Nessie Cullen o Renesmee Cullen.

-se va a arrepentir de haberme retado—dije. Mientras terminaba mi postre, me levantaba y me iba a la zona de juegos.

Nessie pov.

Ya tenia puesto el traje y había practicado con mis amigas un rato. Hasta que empezaron a llegar chicos que estaban viendo como luchaba con mis amigas. Después de un rato empezaron a llegar más niños, y suponía que "la campeona" ya estaba aquí. La recreadora Alison avisaba cada pelea.

-hoy se enfrentan: Elizabeth Swan y Renesmee Cullen—dijo Alison. No podía verle la cara a la tal Elizabeth por que tanto ella como yo teníamos puesta la mascara. Alison nos puso de espalda y nos hiso dar dos pasos hacia adelante y atacamos.

Tenia que decir que Elisabeth luchaba genial. Parece que ella tiene práctica en ese deporte. Luchamos, la eche para atrás, y accidentalmente ella cayo en un charco de lodo.

Lizzie pov.

Esa chica se había metido con la persona equivocada. Me tiro a un charco de lodo.

-lo siento—dijo. Su voz era parecida a la mía. Me dio la mano y aproveche eso para tirarla. Se la tome y si no se fuera volteado fuera caído de cara. Me levante y ella también, y seguimos luchando, nos salimos del campo de batalla, los niños se iban echando para atrás. Cuando de repente caí y ella me puso la espada en frente de la mascara.

- y la vencedora es: Renesmee Cullen—los niños gritaron. Nunca me habían vencido en esto. Debía decir que esa chica peleaba bien. Me dio la mano y la tire otra vez. Y luego me levante ella se levanto y me empujo.

-oye cual es tu problema, no es mi culpa el haberte vencido—dijo, la empuje. Empezamos a Pelear.

-Niñas, basta, basta—Dijo Alison—dejen de pelear—dijo y nos dimos las espaldas.

Nessie pov.

No se cual era el problema de esa chica, se pone molesta nadamas por haberla vencido. Estábamos peleando hasta que Alison nos detiene.

-Niñas, basta, basta—dijo y nos separo—dejen de pelear—y nos dimos la espalda—ahora quítense las mascaras—me quite mi mascara- voltéense y se dan la mano y no vuelvan a pelear ok—dijo y cuando nos voltemos me quede helada

La chica era igualita a mi, tanto que cuando me voltee me lleve un susto. La chica parecía mi gemela, pero eso era imposible. Yo no tenia hermanas ¿o si?

Lizzie pov

Renesmee era como una copia mía. Solo que tenía el cabello corto, y tenia sarcillos. Pero en toda la totalidad era igualita a mí. Parecía mi gemela, pero eso no podía ser posible, yo no tenia hermanas, y mi madre nunca había mencionado una gemela.

-Nessie, Lizzie. Lizzie, Nessie—ni siquiera sabia quien éramos quien—solo dense la mano.

Cuando nos dimos la mano sentimos, como una descarga eléctrica. Haciendo que nos soltaramos inmediatamente.

Nos miramos fijamente y nos movimos como si tuviéramos un reflejo (N/A: Saben a lo que me refiero)

Entonces hable…

Nessie pov (N/A: ya de seguro las tengo mareadas por tantos cambios de pov… si es asi sorry hehe)

Me quede shockeada hasta que lizzie hablo:

-no tu no eres igual a mi–dijo con indiferencia. Me pregunte por que era tan ignorante y luego siguió – tu pelo esta todo estropeado y por dios mira tus uñas – mire mis uñas por un momento e inmediatamente oculte mis manos tras mi espalda, esta niña ya me estaba hartando.

Si había algo que había aprendido con mi nana, era a que no me pisoteen. Esto no se iba a quedar asi…

Danii: lo siento nessie pero se quedo asi –rio-

Nessie: _aguafiestas ¬w¬… yo quería seguir T.T_

Danii: estamos en navidad, no tengo tanto tiempo. u.u… si ustedes se escribieran solas seria todo mas fácil T.T

-entra lizzie en el tema-

Lizzie: no nos podemos escribir solas por que tu eres la escritora y nosotras el cerebro… asi que comienza a escribir! –amenaza con una cobra-

Danii: -nerviosa- si si ya empiezo –me encierro en mi cuarto y comienzo a escribir-

Nessie: _O.O… no era necesario que la asustaras asi lizzie_

Lizzie: -riendo- si si lo era… no podíamos quedarnos estancadas xD

Nessie: ahh… ahora el mensaje:

Lizzie y Nessie: _**Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo 2011, que se les cumpla sus deceos y el gordo barbudo les haya traido muchos regalos!**_

…

Estas niñas se controlan solas…

Al tema: sorry por el corto capitulo prometo algo mas largo

Por razones decembrinas y costo de mi bolsillo XD… subiré capítulos cada una o dos semanas

Feliz Navidad

Danii


End file.
